033: Hammerface
Hammerface, A.K.A. Experiment 033, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to drive nails around Jumba's house, but he will sometimes hammer living things as well. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is as an employee to the construction crew for his nail-driving skills with the local charities to help make houses. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was stolen, named and trained by Gantu, along with Thresher (544), Heat (609) and Plasmoid (617), turned into an army of 100 weaklings by Dupe (344), and rescued by Lilo's rescue team in "Snafu". 033 was called "Hammerhead" by Pleakley in "The Asteroid". Appearance Hammerface is a blue-grey dinosaur-like experiment with a hammer-shaped head/face, short forearms, small black eyes, and a thick tail and legs. He has claws all over his limbs and very sharp teeth. Special Abilities Hammerface can drive nails into virtually any substance, but his strength allows him to pound living organisms. He also has some of the basic experiment attributes, including the substance on his hands and feet which allow him to scale walls. His tail is occasionally used as an extra support, a third leg. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Hammerface is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. Stitch! Hammerface made an appearance in Season 2 of the Stitch! anime along with Spike (319), Woody (507), Link (251), and Babyfier (151). Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png screenCapture 28.05.13 4-05-04.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-10-46.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-11-15.jpg|Hammerface being shocked by Sparky screenCapture 28.05.13 4-13-32.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-16-16.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-27-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-28-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-29-42.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 17-59-24.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-00-30.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-11.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-24.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-27.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-41.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-48.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-53.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-58.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-40-49.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-42-11.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-42-34.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-14.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-28.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-43.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-17.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-31.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-42.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-06-03.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-45-15.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-46-35.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-46-45.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-46-55.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-51-24.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-01.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-09-14h01m16s89.png 4654654.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-17.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h28m51s231.png vlcsnap-2013-06-20-19h29m26s232.png 111293938.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-09-14h03m48s48.png vlcsnap-2014-01-09-14h03m57s169.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-14h54m36s56.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h26m52s196.png vlcsnap-2014-01-09-14h04m07s1.png vlcsnap-2013-06-20-19h29m37s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h42m22s240.png 1220294248.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-20-19h29m45s215.png screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-34.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-47.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-50.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-13.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-26.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-34.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-49.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-55.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-01-27.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-05-40.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-06-31.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-06-44.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-00.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-12.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-28.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-02.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-09-56.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-10-26.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-10-59.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-12.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-25.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-35.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-45.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-54.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-05.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-39.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-51.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-02.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-12.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-24.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-47.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-35.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-55-40.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-58-09.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-35-13.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 18-35-34.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 18-36-38.jpg|Hammerface being duplicated screenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-03.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-16.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 23-56-38.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg 932933994848447745.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-29-59.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h16m39s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m40s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h55m45s126.png vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h17m26s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h39m34s215.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h42m16s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h19m57s190.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h42m51s179.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h44m30s29.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m25s232.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m33s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h51m10s10.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m37s147.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m46s201.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m50s22.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-15h43m59s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h22m23s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h04m37s226.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h01m07s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h42m58s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h42m42s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h07m02s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h27m06s90.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h17m13s119.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m08s11.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m46s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h08m01s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h11m18s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h53m56s17.png vlcsnap-2014-01-09-11h58m35s194.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h03m16s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h08m29s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h20m59s180.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h49m24s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h50m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Hammerface.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h06m43s47.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-16h00m18s102.png screenCapture 28.02.13 8-41-05.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-41-56.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-44-49.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 10-37-34.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-45-21.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-46-43.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 1-28-47.jpg|Hammerface in the Stitch! anime screenCapture 28.02.13 8-47-56.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-53-28.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-48-54.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-49-19.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-52-09.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 9-02-42.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 9-04-21.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 9-03-43.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-03-44.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-04-16.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-05-19.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-08-18.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-10-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-38-06.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-38-52.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-40-08.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-40-54.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-13-23.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-11-40.jpg panes12.jpg Trivia *Hammerface is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Yaarp, Elastico, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Hammerface is Experiment 033. However, in Stitch! The Movie, he is called 124, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *In "The Asteroid", Pleakley referred to Hammerface as "Hammerhead". Presumably because his head is indeed shaped like a hammer. **Additionally, Hammerface was seen already activated in this episode, but because "The Asteroid" was out of chronological order, he wasn't officially activated until the episode "Dupe" aired. *Hammerface's pod color is white. *Hammerface is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 033 Primary function: Nail driving".l *In the anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Hammerface's favorite type of sandwich is ham on flatbread. **Additionally, his number is mistaken for 032. He takes Fibber's number in this episode. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males